


Two Animals?

by waterwingeddove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kittens, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 13:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterwingeddove/pseuds/waterwingeddove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why is the esteemed Regina Mills making cat noises in an alley?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Animals?

**Author's Note:**

> this is very small, and the red queen isn't very prominent. feel free to read as if they're already in an established relationship!

“You know, when I heard Dopey saying that the mayor was making cat noises in the alley next to the diner, I didn’t think he’d be _right_.”

 

Regina’s head snapped up at the voice, but she immediately pursed her lips in disdain once recognizing it as Ruby. “Speaking of the diner, shouldn’t you be working a shift right now?”

 

“Got one of the other ladies to cover for me so I could check this out for my own. Worth it, if I might add.” Ruby grinned, crossing her arms, “Even if I am curious as to why.”

 

Regina rolled her eyes before reluctantly sharing, “Henry said he saw a stray cat running through here. I tried to grab it, but it slipped through my grasp. I’ve been trying to find it since.”

 

Ruby let out a laugh, taking a few steps closer to Regina. “If it was tracking you needed help with, you do know that you could’ve just asked me, right?”

 

“I didn’t want to have to deal with _two_ animals.” Regina grumbled, outstretching her hands.

 

Shaking her head and taking ahold of Regina’s hands so she could get a better whiff, Ruby grimaced at the faint smell of feline, and… “Axe?”

 

Regina just narrowed her eyes and growled, “Henry’s favorite.”

 

The slightest bit of a sympathetic expression crossed Ruby’s face before she released Regina’s hands. “Come on, I think I’ve picked up on it.” Waving for Regina to follow, Ruby started for the alleyway a couple of buildings over.

 

Once they were there, Ruby turned around as they were walking so she could face Regina. “Alright, so, it’s around here, _somewhere_.. Just gotta find i-” She was cut off by sudden weight on her shoulder, and Ruby’s eyes shot wide.

 

Regina did everything she could to try and contain a smile and a laugh, even though it wasn’t doing much. “Found it,” she managed to say without breaking into a full laugh. Ruby looked like she was about to cry when the kitten on her shoulder meowed.

  
Ruby and cats weren’t the best mix.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a bunch of stupid worthless fluff. i'm almost tempted to continue this at some point. i might, actually. this is too adorable. 
> 
> thank you for reading!


End file.
